shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 30
Log 30: Dahlia Part 11 “Naga Naga no...” Knave began, his white aura swirling around him, “LIGHTSPEED!” He shot into the air, using the few seconds he had to dart above the beast’s head. He turned around in mid-air as the technique died, bringing his hands forward, releasing two massive bursts of white energy. “NAGA NAGA NO DOUBLE BOMB!” A tentacle lashed out, smashing through the energy and crashing into Knave, sending him flying into several buildings a few blocks away. At that moment, Sid made his move. “Geppo!” the navigator cried, air-jumping into the sky, heading straight for Dahlia’s abdomen, “Tekkai Ken: Okina Atsuryoku Hitto!” A massive shockwave shot through the monster’s stomach, as it growled, recoiling in pain. Another tentacle lashed out, heading straight for Sid, who raised his arm and leg in a shield posture. “Tekkai!” the tentacle landed and Sid jolted, but he held in place, straining. Unfortunately, another tentacle flew down, smashing into the navigator and sending him into the pavement right beside Stormy. “Dahama!” Art cried, both his feet landing on the two tentacles. They were blown back, and the beast released several more. Art wheeled around, thrusting his feet forward. “DIRA!” The two attacks clashed, and the combatants struggled for a minute, Art’s face flushed with concentration and effort, Dahlia seeming to enjoy itself. Many more tentacles lashed out, striking Art all over the body and sending the Majin splashing into the water. “NAGA NAGA NO BLAST!” A massive burst of the white flame energy crashed into the side of Dahlia’s head, causing boils and bruises to quickly form along the side of the appendage. It roared, and began swinging its tentacles towards the source. Knave raised his hands, the white aura flaring around him as he caught one tentacle. He crashed into the ground, but his legs remained firm, keeping him upright, the aura surging as he strained to hold it up. “OOORRRRAAAAHH!” he yelled, as he gave a final massive push, causing the tentacle to fly upwards, crashing back into Dahlia’s face. It let out a snarl, quickly retracting the tentacle. It then unleashed a blitzkrieg of the appendages, all attacking Knave at once. He was unable to defend, and the ground beneath him gave way, sending him flying into the sea. “Geppo!” Sid cried, leaping out of the sea almost immediately afterwards, carrying Knave in one hand. He faced the plant monster, his leg flashing through the air. “KYODAINA RANKYAKU!” A massive air blade flew from his leg, severing dozens of the tentacles and causing the beast to shift aside. D’Artagnan leaped into the air afterwards, his feet landing on the ends of several tentacles, causing them to explode off the main body as well. “DAHAMA DIRA!” At that moment, Sid flew Knave into the air. Art took the initiative and raised his leg. Knave landed on it, knees bent, and Art whipped around, sending his captain flying into the air, directly towards the beast’s head. “NAGA NAGA NO...” Knave began, energy pooling in his hands, “TORNADO BLAST!” A massive twistery blast of heat and kinetic energy flew from them, striking Dahlia right in the face, causing it to rear back, nearly falling over completely. Its face was heavily burnt, with ‘skin’ peeling off rapidly, some green ‘blood’ beginning to form. Knave dropped, throwing his hands into the air. “Hell yea-” The abomination was enraged! Even more tentacles burst form where the old ones had been, and they whipped through the air, slamming the Marimo lad, who could do nothing but cough up blood as he was sent into the ocean. “KNAV-” the Majin wasn’t given the time to finish his scream, as several tentacles struck HIM too, as he flew into several houses ironically opposite from the ones Knave had landed on earlier. Sid wasn’t given time to say anything at all, as he was quickly crushed by several massive tentacles, which brought him straight down near Stormy. The navigator coughed up blood as the tentacles left. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” Stormy gasped under her breath, as she ran for Sid, already pulling out several vials and medical instruments. ---- Floating underneath the surface of the water, Knave was still dazed by the power of the attack. His open eyes lazily roamed the visible ocean landscape, only small sounds of bemusement emerging from him as he slowly ran out of air. As his gaze drifted to the root of the Dahlia itself, he was shocked back to reality, eyes widening. They widened even more when he got a good look at a root, specifically at how small and weak it appeared. He began flinging his arms around wildly, attempting to swim, but it was no use. He sank like a stone. ---- Get up, Art demanded of himself, as he lay pathetically in the ruins of one of the houses he had crashed into, get up! Knave fell in the water, he needs to get out! GET UP! But his body wouldn’t listen, no matter how much he strained. No matter what he did, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t move at all. ---- “KNAVE!” Sid cried, jolting upright as soon as Stormy had finished awakening him. He immediately lunged for the water, but Stormy grabbed him, holding him back. “You can’t go like that! Your ribcage is in tatters, if you keep fighting like this you’re going to pierce your lungs and maybe even your heart!” “I don’t care! I have to save Knave! He can’t swim!” “IF YOU GO IN LIKE THAT YOU’LL BOTH DIE!” “Then hurry up!” Sid snarled, dropping down anxiously to his feet while Stormy quickly moved for more medical materials. ---- Knave finally ran out of energy, ceasing his struggle. His eyes resumed their drifting, as blackness began to border his vision. His lungs strained for more air, but he couldn’t give them any, and if he opened his mouth he’d die all that sooner. He let out a small murmur as he continued to sink. And then hands gripped him. ---- Bayn pulled his former enemy up to the shore, straining as he threw the marimo lad onto the pavement, then gripped it himself, yanking himself up. “T-thanks,” Knave panted, rapidly spitting out water and taking in deep, heaving breaths. “N-no problem,” Bayn replied, he himself having some trouble breathing, “y-you know... you’re alright. For a pirate, that is.” Knave grinned, still panting. “Thanks!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters